Helto
Description Second member of The Opened, prophet to Sisba, Goddess of the Sea. Appearance A tall and skinnier man, long arms and legs and large hands and feet. A long narrow face with a large arched nose and tall ears. Thin lips and a thin mustache with scruff on the rest of his face. Brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. Personality A quiet man with a reputation of a fear of violence. A man that does not always enjoy confrontation but will use it if necessary. Not one to lead and get people to follow him but is a very loyal follower and is very focused on finishing a task he's started. Always wants the job done right and will work hard to make sure that it is so. Life Early Years Helto was born in Wildevale into poverty, he did not have much growing up and spent most of his time searching for food or clean water. He often went to the bay to swim and became quite good at it. At the age of ten he managed to swim from Wildevale to the Woodlen Isle and back in the same day. The Woodlen Isle, which was uninhabited, became Helto's home away from home as he did not like spending much time with his family. He built a small shelter on the island for himself where he would sometimes spend the night. Vamernian War When Helto was 14, the war with Varmern broke out and Helto joined the war effort and became a soldier. Helto had little to do with the first battle, which he was happy about. He was not trained well for battle and did not know what he was doing. He stayed back and made a friend in the army around his age, named Yenal. During the second battle, he was sent into the heart of the battle. He was too scared to swing his sword and he ended up watching his unit commander get tackled to the ground and scream for Helto's help as he was the only one around. Helto was scared and did not move causing the Vamern soldier to kill his commander in front of him. One of the other soldiers, who was second in command of Helto's unit saw what he did and was very unhappy. The other soldiers in the unit were disorganized without their leader and most of the unit died because Helto did not save his commander. The second in command told the head of the Wildish Army and Helto was dismissed from serviced and dishonored so he returned to Wildevale. Post War When Helto got back to his home, he got a job, cleaning at a tavern by the bay and began stealing what he could and became a teenage drunk. He lived that way for years until he was 19 and the tavern owner caught him stealing and kicked him out. From then, he found a way to make money in an underground fighting pit, if he won a fight he would earn some money. Both hand to hand combat and with dulled swords. With what little training he had he would occasionally win a fight and earn a little bit of money for necessities. He was never too good and took some bad beatings. After two years of the underground fight ring he quit as he could no longer take the beatings, however he gained some skill in sword fighting. Joining The Opened When walking through a market trying to find some food, Helto heard a man yelling on a stand about some nonsense, which he decided to ignore as a lunatic. As he still looked for food, he understand what the man was saying, some rubbish about some "new gods" that he's found to which Helto still ignored. When Helto got close enough to actually see the man, he recognized him as Yenal with whom he fought beside in the Vamernian War. He knew Yenal as a man that had his wits about him so he approached Yenal when everyone else ignored him and asked him for a few words. Yenal was pleased and sat him down and began talked to Helto about his gods. Helto was ready to dismiss anything he had to say as false and insane but something about it moved Helto and he felt that the gods that Yenal was preaching about were real so Helto agreed to join Yenal and his cause. Yenal then blessed Helto and welcomed him to be one of The Opened. For a few weeks Helto preached with Yenal and they were joined by three other men: Pat, Temmes, and Shaim before Yenal brought them on their journey. The details of The Opened's journey can be read about on The Opened's Page After Return After winning the Battle of Wildevale a new era began in the world as Wildevale became the center of a new kingdom Yenallum, named after their leader, Yenal. He became a prayer leader and teacher for all the citizens of Wildevale. There was a shrine built to him on the Woodlen Isle, in the same spot he built his small home away from home. That spot is where Helto would teach his Heltons and Patons and where he would do most of his praying. Years later at the age of 83, he passed away and was buried underneath his shrine on the Woodlen Isle. Category:People Category:One of The Nine Category:People of History